


No Promise of Peace or Happiness

by katayla



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Community: caperland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie, Auggie and Jai argue after a mission's gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Promise of Peace or Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "In Case of an Emergency" challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/caperland/profile)[**caperland**](http://community.livejournal.com/caperland/). Thanks to [](http://torigates.livejournal.com/profile)[**torigates**](http://torigates.livejournal.com/) for the read through!

  
"It wasn't your fault!" Annie shouted.

"Come on, blind guy out in the field? There's a reason Joan's been so against it," Auggie said.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's _mine_," Annie said. "I didn't even finish my training. No wonder I screw up all the time."

"You're amazing," Auggie said. "It's _my_—"

"Would you two shut up?" Jai said.

The three of them were in a safe house. Mission incomplete. To be precise, the mission had barely even begun before their covers were blown and they were sent running. Which was beginning to feel like business as usual for Annie. Nothing like the CIA to ruin your confidence.

"Seriously," Jai said. "Your back and forth isn't as charming as you think. And it wasn't anyone's fault, okay? Just bad luck."

"Yeah, because _you're_ not going to hop in to take your share of the blame, are you?" Auggie said. "No, you'd never do anything wrong."

"Fine," Jai said. "It was my fault. Happy now?"

"Sure," Auggie said. "Daddy will fix it anyway, right?"

"Insults about my dad. Original."

"Can you two at least wait until we get back home?" Annie asked. It's not like it was news that Auggie and Jai didn't get along, but the mission's failure had seemed to take their antagonism to an all time high.

"Sure," Auggie said. "Wouldn't want to hurt Jai's feelings now, would we?"

His words had a bite to them that Annie hadn't heard before. Or, at least, hadn't heard directed at _her_. Auggie knew Jai had asked her out. She knew he didn't like Jai. She liked both guys, but not like _that_. Or maybe like that, but not enough like that, or she was still thinking about Ben too much or—

Point was, all she was looking for right now was friendship.

"They're never going to let me out in the field again," Auggie said, after a while. He was slumped on the couch, not even making the effort to look at them as he spoke.

"Sure they will," Annie said.

Auggie scoffed. "Do you know how long I've been begging to get out there again? After this, they'll chain me to my desk."

"No, they won't," Jai said. "Joan loves you. You flash that grin at people and get whatever you want."

"Like being Henry Wilcox's son doesn't get you far," Auggie said, but, this time, there wasn't any rancor in it. Just . . . sadness, Annie thought.

"With _Joan_?" Jai asks. "After being assigned to her by Arthur Campbell?"

"He has a point," Annie said. She was still the new girl, still felt like she was catching up on all the gossip, but gossip about the bosses? _Everyone_ knew that. "Which I guess means it'll fall on me."

"Hardly," Auggie said. "Arthur _and_ Joan love you. You've got us both beat."

Annie smiled. "When did this turn into such a love fest?"

"Better than the blame game." Auggie sat up on the couch and flashed a grin in her direction. "Let's just admit it. We're all way too awesome to get yelled at for this."

Annie laughed. "Well, _that's_ not true."

Auggie stood up from the couch and stretched. "Maybe, but they're not going to risk losing such amazing agents."

"You including me in that?" Jai asked. He'd been watching them with a wistful expression on his face.

"For now. One time offer. Today only."

And now Jai smiled. "Then perhaps we should discuss exactly how we'll convince our boss that this disastrous mission couldn't possibly be the fault of three such brilliant agents?"

Auggie sat back down on the couch. "Oh, I'm sure we can work something out."

Auggie and Jai spent the rest of the day trading ideas back and forth. Annie chimed in occasionally, but, mostly, she just watched them. The thing was, the two men were so similar. They both had that ease, that charm that drew people in, that made them likable. Maybe that made them so _unlikable_ to each other, but it wasn't the first time that she'd thought they'd actually make pretty good friends.

Not that she expected the truce to last. But she figured the three of them were stuck together and not just for today, but for years and years, as they rose through the CIA.

They might as well learn to get along now.


End file.
